


[Podfic] but how do you know?

by fensandpodfic (fensandmarshes)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Gender Identity, Gift Giving, M/M, Matt does not want to have any of these conversations, None - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Education, Sexual Identity, YA BOI FORGOT THE PODFIC TAG, am i a genius or am i a genius, but hes got such a friendly face, or more like sexuality education, there is no sex at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic
Summary: podfic of "but how do you know?" by deniigiq“How did you know you were gay, Double D?” Peter asked around Valentine’s Day, when Matt was having an existential crisis over whether to get Foggy an apology/Valentine’s Day present or whether to get two separate presents.(Matt fumbles his way through a gender/sexual identity talk.)
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	[Podfic] but how do you know?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but how do you know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467058) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 



> This is my first podfic, so I apologise if it's rough in some places - I did my best <3 <3 I love this fic (and all of deniigiq's fics, for that matter) a LOT, and I really hope you enjoy it!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [but how do you know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467058)

 **Author:** [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq)

 **Reader:** [fensandmarshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic)

 **Length:** 11:50

 **Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eX_1WNQfcSu0tEibFrZ1sHJw0XJN6O1r/view?usp=sharing) [backup mp3](https://archive.org/download/but-how-do-you-know/but%20how%20do%20you%20know.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> i literally owe my life to [this guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656948)
> 
> Edit 06/10/20 (that's October, I use DD-MM): I hate this podfic now but I'm also more conscious of the ephemerality of hosting sites, so a backup link has been added and I changed the streaming from Soundcloud to archive.org. (WHY did I ever think SOUNDCLOUD was a good idea.)


End file.
